Conventionally used for an inkjet printer that prints a desired image on paper serving as a printed medium has been an ink cartridge for the inkjet printer (hereinafter simply referred to as an “ink cartridge”) that stores an ink container having an ink derivation section and an ink storage section for ink supply to an ink head.
There have been demands on such an ink cartridge for achieving easier performance of attachment to and detachment from the inkjet printer, having tolerance to, for example, fall during transport and handling processes and vibration upon transport, and achieving fabrication at low costs. Thus, to meet the demands described above, the applicants of the present invention have provided an ink cartridge as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below.